Impulse Of The Moment
by Madman007
Summary: This one needs an explanation. This was a challenge on a site where we had to use old English Victorian speak in a Star Wars story. This is a sequel to One Request where 18 year old Ben Skywalker is preparing a date with Ambri Shira LaBrie, who is the daughter of Shira, aka Lumira. There are several quotes from Victorian era authors such as Jane Austen, and Oliver Wilde, spot them.
1. Chapter 1

**Impulse of the Moment**

**Setting**: Coruscant, 4 years after LOTF

**Summary**: Ben Skywalker has faced several battles in his life. But on this day, he faces his greatest challenge: a date with a beautiful girl.

* * *

**Part I: The Preparation**

"Where is my other shirt?" Ben Skywalker yelled the question from his bedroom. The haste in his voice was quite evident.

In answer to his question, his cousin, Jaina, replied with a question of the same validity. "Did you mean this black one here?"

Ben had burst into the living room of his obscure yet quaint flat while carrying no less than four shirts that were still resting on their respective hangers. He was presently dressed only in dark slacks and a white undershirt. The embarrassment between he and his cousin was nonexistant. Because of a tragedy they had both encountered four years before, their pain was forged into a close relationship. Ben bellowed a sigh of disgust. "Every item of clothing I possess is black. I seriously doubt how my father can manage with such a limited amount of color to his apparel."

"Part of his nature, I suppose. Here then, are some of those not black?"

"Yes, of course. But what does one think of when one wears this?" He held up one of the outfits up to his neckline.

Jaina answered, almost snickering, "Bounty hunter?"

"Naturally. And this?" He switched to another shirt.

Jaina hesitated before she said with more humor, "CORSEC Security Officer."

"Exactly my point. I own nothing of a festive nature."

"Oh, come now. What of that creme-colored shirt?"

"It is missing a button."

"That is hardly a dilemma. Go ahead and put it on...that's it...now, put this black one over it. See, the missing button is obscured by the darker shirt. Then you pull the lighter shirt's collar out like so...and now you are presentable."

"I suppose you wish me say all I needed was a woman's touch."

"My dear cousin, I've been trying to tell you that for years."

"Well, for all of your prodding, I may have found the one."

"We shall see." She looked at him up and down. "My, you have the look of a gentleman."

"I, dear cousin, am no gentleman."

"Oh? Then what are you?"

"At this moment, I am a bundle of nerves dressed up to look like a man."

"That is preposterous. Why should you be nervous on an occasion such as this? Surely, you have endured many battles and, hence, you were not nervous then."

"Ah, but the difference, cousin Jaina, is that my battle tonight will consist of the wit and wooing of the female gender. I know not of any man who hath survived such a battle unscathed."

"Especially when the female is the daughter of their enemy."

Ben frowned and his voice lowered. "Now, Jaina, we have discussed this. Ambri was simply a byproduct of Lumiya's lack of funds. Lumiya pleaded with me to give the message to her daughter. As I have stated to you, I had never experienced Shira Brie with as much emotion as when she spoke about her lost daughter."

"So, you have no qualms about courting a woman who possesses the same genes as the fiend who played a hand in your mother's murder?"

Ben spoke sharply. "That is enough! There will be no more talk of my mother, may she rest in peace. Furthermore, we are finished speaking about anything involving the connection between Lumiya and Ambri. Apart from the fact that she is Ambri's mother, there is no connection. In point of fact, Ambri knew not of her true parentage until I gave her that information over a month past to this day."

"Yet, that does not exclude the fact that Ambri possesses the same traits as her mother."

"Perhaps she does. Yet, she had not been given the same set of choices as her mother either. My father also had the same traits as his father, Darth Vader. The differences in each case were their choices, wouldn't you say?"

Jaina looked down at the floor and lowered her own voice in apparent defeat. "Yes, I see your point. I just don't see how you can be so interested in this girl with so little time you have spent with her."

Ben gave a moments pause before replying, "I cannot say, save for the fact that I have not been able to eject her from my mind ever since I had first laid eyes upon her."

"Are you certain she shares the same desires for you?"

"I am. She has had a youthful fancy for myself for many of her years before we met."

"And that is cause enough for you to extend your courtship into something more of a serious nature?" Jaina couldn't help smiling.

Ben smiled back wryly. "It is for me, cousin. Pray tell, I should not wait the equal time it took for you and Jagged Fel to extend your courtship into marriage. I may need purpose for a cane by that time."

Jaina sighed humorously. "I will allow that one, cousin. I am not one to criticize anyone with affections for another and not act upon them immediately. Was it not my mother who expressed to me that Ambri is your elder?"

"She is ten and nine years of age, a mere year ahead of my own."

"I cannot quite imagine that you are courting an older woman. What festivities do you have planned for the evening?"

Ben went back into his room to put the final touches on his appearance and he yelled his response. "She has already been transported from Borelais to here on Coruscant. I made arrangements to book her a suite at _The Diplomat_. I am to meet her there and we are to dine at _Indigo Tower_."

"_The Diplomat _and _Indigo Tower_. Very elegant, indeed. _Indigo Tower _has a wide variety of cuisine's to choose. I see you left all the choices up to yourself. Transportation, lodging, and dining. I daresay that exemplifies your initiative. A woman acknowledges that in a man."

Ben finally appeared again while still straightening his collar and sleeves. "I shall hope so. I still feel more nervous than I ever have been. What does one do on an outing such as this with a lady? What do we talk about?"

Jaina took a gander at Ben's classical appearance. She reached to place a kiss on her cousin's forehead. "You will do well if you simply be yourself. If she cannot find that attractive, then what is her worth?"

Ben replied as if in a dream state, "Everything."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II: The Moment**

_Ambri Shira L'Gia. _

Ben had repeated her name several times since he had learned it. Her name rolled off his tongue like an exquisite fruit. He would dare not say that he fell in love upon his first sight of her. Whatever the feeling was, he only knew that it contained a passion with which he had yet to define.

He arrived at her floor where her suite was at _The Diplomat_, which was Coruscant's high-rise hotel in the Plains District. As he walked down the hallway, he felt as if he were floating on repulsors. He was experiencing a new emotion combining nervousness and glee. When he finally reached the suite's door that prevented him from seeing her, his knees seemed like they could go out from under him. He chimed the door and, after a fashion, the door clicked open.

And there she was.

His breath paused for mere seconds upon sight of Ambri Shira L'Gia. She wore an elegant soft blue gown that flowed down her slender body. The dress was cut in a way that allowed her shoulders to be exposed to reveal her cream-white skin. Her strawberry-blonde hair hung loosely just above her neckline. He made note that the color was so much less red than her mother's.

Would that be the only difference between mother and daughter, as Jaina had disputed? Ben did not care. Ambri's hair color was another way that made her unlike her mother.

She stood before him, staring at his open mouth. "Ben Skywalker, I presume. You have the same features as the one who came into my house on Borealis a fortnight ago. You have yet to show the same temperament of that individual."

Ben could only mimic sound at that point. "Uh...um..."

"And I see that your speech has escaped you. Or has an Ewok taken off with your tongue?"

"No, milady," Ben finally found his voice to say. "My words were merely catching up to the sight of your beauty."

Her face showed signs of fluster and she smiled.

_O' to melt within that smile_, Ben thought.

She spoke to suggest, "Well, unless you plan for us to dine within the hallway, might I propose that you come inside first?"

"Perhaps that would be best," Ben stated as he waltzed inside. She stood aside so he could enter. As he passed her, the whiff of her fragrant perfume filled his nostrils with pure joy. As the front door slid closed, he came forward into the suite and was overwhelmed by it's sheer expansive size. He noted, "Why, this place could house my flat three times over."

"Have you not used these accommodations before?"

"Not in the least. My duties precede my time for luxury."

"Then how is it you found time enough to secure this suite for myself?"

"My connections over time have benefitted me immensely. I only wanted the best for you."

"Ah, but the best does not always translate into the most expensive."

"How truthful you are." Ben eased over to the wide transparisteel window that overlooked the multicolored bustling traffic of Coruscant. "What a view."

She positioned herself to stand parallel to his left shoulder but kept her distance. She replied with a sense of anticipation, "That it is."

Ben looked skyward and remarked, "I am thankful for the clouds to part ways enough to not allow rain tonight."

She scoffed and said sourly, "Pray don't talk to me about the weather. Whenever people talk to me about the weather, I always feel quite certain that they mean something else. And that makes me so nervous."

Ben glanced at her from the side. "_You_ are nervous? I feel as though my nerves will never regain full strength."

"I, likewise, feel the same. Though, I have had many gentlemen callers in my place of education, I have never felt this way before. Although, I do admit that I have dreamed of this same situation many times."

Ben swallowed and asked, "You have had…_many_ gentlemen callers?"

She smiled to reply, "None worth speaking of. I have always believed that there was only one man to suit me. It had been but a fantasy and illusion, as my siblings continued to tell me. At one time, I had almost given up on the idea."

"And now?"

"Now, it is a reality before me, though I can scarcely believe it as of yet."

"And what does this reality consist of?"

"It is of _whom_ it consists of. And it is _you_, Ben Skywalker."

"I am humbly honored. Truth be told, I was unsure of any desires that you held for me."

"As I was for any desires you would have for myself. After all, I am the daughter of your enemy."

Ben breathed in deep and let it out. "I wish not you think of your mother as my enemy, for she is no longer such."

Ambri's voice became more stern. "Yet, you see me in comparison of her both in feature and intellect."

"It is not so, my dear Ambri. There are many differences between you and your mother. Let me assure you that those differences are substantially in your favor."

Ambri frowned. "That seemed not to be the case when I opened the door. You were comparing my hair with that of my mother's."

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing when I have not expressed that..." Ben suddenly stopped as he began thinking of what she had just displayed. He finished the sentence with a softer voice. "...in spoken word. Ambri, were you able to _see_ my thoughts before I had entered?"

Ambri looked confused. "I am not certain. I was sure that you had spoken the comparison aloud."

"I had not. Tell me, have you been able to feel a person's presence though they were not in your vicinity?"

"Perhaps. I have always been able to tell certain outcomes before they have happened. My father has said I was a lucky guesser. And my sisters never would play sabacc or any other form of games with me because I would always win."

"Because you would know if they were bluffing or what their strategy would be beforehand."

"Yes, yes. And come to think of it, I do possess the ability to know a person's feelings despite their lack of display. Ben, does this all mean something to you?"

Ben smiled. "Yes. My dear Ambri, those are signs of Force potential."

Ambri continued to look confused. "I was under the impression that the Force required training in order to flourish."

"That is so, but the training only refines the Force ability that is already inside of you. And taken in the fact that you are Shira Brie's biological child, you may have been born with Force potential and had not realized it."

For a few moments, Ambri was speechless. Her look of confusion melded into wonderment. She finally gasped, "O'...my word. It is rather exciting. And frightening."

Ben closed the space between them as he emphatically stated, "I will make it my mission to help you in anyway I can. And when I cannot for whatever reason, my father would be glad to substitute in my position."

"Your father–_the_ Grand Jedi Master? Would that not be awkward, being who I am?"

Ben chuckled. "You would be surprised at the amount of awkward moments my father has overcome."

"Then I shall accept your help with my training."

"Excellent. There is but one obstacle before we begin your training."

"Oh? And that is?"

Ben glanced at his chrono and motioned to it. "I have obtained reservations at _Indigo Tower _that will terminate within a standard hour's time. Shall we dine first?"

"But of course. I am famished."

Ben held out his right arm in front of her and said, "Then, let us depart."

"Most graciously, sir." She hooked her left arm into his.

As they walked toward the front door, Ben stated with hesitation, "I must say, I have nary a thought as to how to fill a conversation with you."

"Nonsense. I would love to hear stories about your adventures over the years."

"You would not consider them tiresome?"

"Only if you do not consider stories involving my sisters' antics in the same vein."

"Nay, I will always cherish your stories if only to hear the sound of your sweet voice."

She suddenly stopped just short of the exit to turn around and face him. She smiled as she leaned in towards his face and allowed her lips to lightly touch his own. With her newly discovered abilities, she could feel his elation bloom inside of him. She parted from him and they fell into a comfortable silence as they gazed into each others eyes.

"Well," he finally found his voice to say, "_that _was quite the moment. What reason would you give for doing such a thing?"

She smiled as she shrugged. "Call it an impulse reaction to a true gentleman. And I daresay that it has cured us both of our frantic nerves."

Ben nodded in agreement. "Alas, my nerves have returned to normal. Such an amazing cure you have. Now, shall we go?"

"After you, kind sir."

"No, my sweet Ambri, we shall go together."

Fin


End file.
